


A little vs school

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, High School, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, Still kpop idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: Kai was prone to slipping into little space at some of the most inconvenient times, but what happened when he regressed in school with only Taehyun and Beomgyu to look after him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A little vs school

Kai was a little or an age regressor, this meant that he would often go into a headspace younger his age. This was his mechanism to cope when life got a bit too stressful, all except due to the comeback he had had anytime to regress. This meant that this one morning, he felt slightly off, like he might slip but he had to push this feeling away, school was more important or was it.

Now kai loved being an idol he really did, just balancing work, school and your own time was hard, especially with so much going on. He was currently sitting in maths, one of the few main classes that he took without Taehyun or Beomgyu, just feeling himself zone out. Before he knew it, all his stress had gone away, which was great if he wasn't at school, where anyone could see this. Thank god break was next, this meant Kai could find Taetae and gyu, maybe they had a paci or maybe even a plushie. Now of course the likelihood of them having any of his little items was very small, that kai's little brain was quite thinking straight.

_____

The last thing Taehyun expected when he was sitting with his friends was to have Kai scream his name across the field. Well to shout Taetae, the name he would only use when in little space, causing alarm bells to go off immediately.

"Oh kai what's up" Taehyun asked as he got up not wanting kai to embarrass himself in front of Taes friends.

"Taetae can I have hugs… me tired" Taehyun really didn't know what to do, Kai was showing no signs of becoming big anytime soon.

"Kai what age are you, you can just hold the amount up on your fingers" kai held up 5, then put one down. He was four, this was going to be even harder. " How about we go and find Beomgyu" at least then he wouldn't have to deal with this alone.

"Gyugyu, me want to see gyu '' kai squealed, way too excited that he would get to see Beomgyu.

"Come on let's go" Tae said, hooking himself onto kai, both or himself and in the hope to make kai feel safer. He also bid his friends goodbye and made up some half hearted excuse, knowing they wouldn't question anything that he would say.

_____

Taehyun had managed to stop Kai from screaming gyu across the cafe, which he knew beomgyu would thank him for later.

"Beomgyu, can I talk to you, please?" Taehyun asked, side glancing at Kai in the hope that he would get some kind of hint. 

"Umm yeah sure, has something happened" beomgyu now seeming more concerned.

"Yeah he's fine you know, but he has umm slipped" which beomgyu just eyed him weirdly not quite understanding the hint.

"Do we need to take him to medical then" wow he was oblivious.

"No, let's find somewhere else to discuss this," Tae said, not enjoying the fact that he was the one sorting this whole thing out.

_____

They were now sitting in some empty classroom, praying that the teacher wasn't coming back anytime soon. Kai was sitting in beomgyu lap, not at all realising how risky this whole situation was. 

"Maybe we should call Soobin, he always knows what to do" Beomgyu was now trying to stop the younger from sucking on his thumb, but failing miserably. " please, he's going to dribble down my shirt sleeve at this rate"

"Ok fine" Taehyun gave in, " kai we are going to call binnie ok" he smiled and mumbled something around the thumb in his mouth.

Three rings, then he picked up, " hey Taehyun, is everything ok, aren't you guys at school"

"Well yes we are but we have a problem" pause, " kai is in little space and doesn't seem to be showing any signs of leaving it anytime soon"

God this was a major issue, but was Soobin meant to do it, he was in his studio, an hour away from there school.

"Ah ok ummm, where is he, where are you guys, who are you with" Soobin was now full on panicking, what if someone saw him.

"We're just in this empty classroom, kai is almost asleep in beomgyus lap, no one saw at least I don't think they did '' Taehyun explained, now also trying to calm Soobin down.

"Ah cute, now I'm almost jealous but still I'm not sure what to do, should I come and pick him up" Soobin said, with that being the best idea that he had come up with.

"But you are not allowed to and he does need to go to school" that was all true and "we also don't really have a good enough reason in some people's eyes."

"True, but do you have any other ideas and i'll just say the company asked for him, the receptionist will probably believe me to be honest" 

So that's what they did. They took kai to the reception, explained that he was needed at the company and then waited for Soobin. The only issue was the bell, it wasn't really best to leave Kai alone when he was in little space, just sometimes everything got a bit much for him. 

Half an hour later Soobin turned up, causing Kai to immediately run towards him, suddenly very excited to see him. 

"Ah hello Ningning, how are you feeling?" Soobin asked before realising he had even said anything to the receptionist. "Oh and thank you for letting me come and pick him up, sorry it was at such short notice" 

"It's fine honestly, don't worry" they replied smiling up at him, “just if possible make sure he keeps up with the work”

“Thank you and i'll try” Soobin said, feeling slightly awkward as Kai was now hugging him, “oh and where did Taehyun and Beomgyu go”

“Taetae left with gyu, but they told me to say thank you,” Kai said in his cute little voice.

“Ah ok i guess we should head off then”

______

Back at the company, Soobin had practically smuggled Kai back into the company, as he fully knew that he wasn't really allowed to bring Kai home from school no matter the reason. Yeonjun was also pretty unimpressed with this whole scenario, and mainly just wondering how he had managed to hide the six feet tall child that would squeal at anything. 

“Ah Junnieeee” Kai almost screamed, causing Soobin to just glare at him.

“Woah what did I do” Yeonjun said, while going to hug the little.

“He was nearly asleep, but god this boy is hyper” causing Kai to pout at him.

“Me was not nearly sleep”

“Ok fine, whatever you say ningning” smiled Soobin, still finding it hindering how much of a child he would act like.

Even Though Kai had been quite persistent with his whole im not tired act, less than half an hour later he was fast asleep in the leaders lap, happerly sucking on his paci and with goguma in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed and if you did you can leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
